


An Ode to Dean's Freckles

by courie969



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e03 Free to Be You and Me, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courie969/pseuds/courie969
Summary: A quick drabble of porn in which Castiel fantasizes about Dean's freckles.





	An Ode to Dean's Freckles

He thinks about Dean’s freckles frequently. The way they splatter across his face, his nose, his chin, and down his neck. Random and in patterns, like constellations in the sky, and Cas can’t get enough of them - can’t get enough of the way Dean blushes prettily when Cas stares too long.

When Cas trails his fingers across his own chest he stops right before his nipple, touching the freckle there and he thinks of Dean - he knows his one is nothing in comparison, and with Dean on his mind his breath hitches when he finally circles his nipple, giving it a pinch, before moving his hand further down his body.

Cas put Dean back together. With his grace and his own two hands, Cas knows Dean - he knows those wonderful freckles go all the way down his chest, across his stomach, and Cas touches himself in all those places that he remembers are dotted with those marks. He can’t help but cry out when his hand brushes against his leaking erection.

Dean has freckles there, too, on his cock, but Cas understands it’s not appropriate to comment on them, or even try to touch them, so he’s left touching his own erection, fingers lazily gliding over his sack before gripping his dick and giving himself a hard stroke. He groans - not as pretty a sound as Dean would make, but he strokes again nonetheless.

He can’t help but wonder what Dean would look like with his face pressed against the mattress and his ass in the air. Would his freckles stand out more if his skin was flushed red? Would the freckles across his ass stand out when Cas runs his hands up and down Dean’s spine before giving him a swift smack?

As Cas strokes himself quicker and quicker, his breath shallow and rapid - close, he can almost taste Dean’s freckles as he spreads Dean’s ass and takes him apart with his tongue. And when he gets to the single freckle next to Dean’s tight hole, Cas will put him back together again.

*****

Cas is just cleaning up when the motel room’s door bangs wide open, a loud and boisterous Dean holding up a bag dripping with grease.

“Burgers, man! Gotta get some fuel if I’m gonna get you laid tonight!”

Cas frowns.

“Den of iniquity, man, Cas, the shit you say.” Dean just laughs as he pulls burgers out of the bag.


End file.
